Various support arrangements for installing fixtures such as electrical outlet boxes or the like, between a pair of celing grid members are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,387, issued July 4, 1967, to H. G. Fischer; 3,352,071, issued Nov. 14, 1967, to O. S. Sutter; 3,371,900, issued Mar. 5, 1968, to A. F. Jacobs; 3,597,889, issued Aug. 10, 1971, to Antonio Migro, and 3,397,789, issued Mar. 19, 1974, to Kenneth L. Wasson, are examples of prior art arrangements for suspending a fixture or outlet box to an inverted T-bar grid type of ceiling structure.
These arrangements however have not been entirely satisfactory due in part to the necessity of stocking a plurality of arrangements for enabling the varying of the vertical positioning of a fixture with respect to the grid ceiling, as well as generally requiring undue time and effort to fixedly position the fixture with respect to the bridging bar.